The Playful Cat
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Manga based. An alternate view of how 'One-day darling' could have gone R


**Disclaimer & note:**_ I do not own Black Cat just the words below._

_Another year on this site, another new category added! Hope you all like it_

**XIII**

Train sighed as the last morsels of the meal disappeared from his twelfth and final plate. It had been so long since he had had such a good meal that was not instant noodles or just a bottle of milk- although he could really go for one now, come to think of it. Across the table from him, the girl who called him here for a meal grinned as she knew that he had to help her now.

"Now that you're all fed and watered, shall I get to the point of why I asked you here?" Rinslet asked still grinning as she sipped from her water.

Train inwardly smirked already expecting something like this. He may not know her as much as she knew him, but he knew the moment he had read her E-mail last night that something like this was going to happen. If it were not for the fact that he was bored and wanted something to do, he would have declined- at least until he read the part about a free meal.

"Might as well" He shrugged leaning back against his chair while Rinslet stared at him in shock. "What? If you were really wanting to catch up with us you would have at least invited Princess along. So, what's the job, business or personal?"

To say that Rinslet was shocked would be an understatement. The only reason the thief-for-hire had brought Train to the restaurant and offered him a meal was to blackmail him with it into getting him to agree to help her given how he was the former Chronos Number _XIII_, aka the Black Cat. Apparently there was more to this laidback, carefree sweeper than meets the eye, although she should have suspected that after watching him taking out her spy camera during their first partnership.

"It's personal. And I'm not asking you to help me steal it" She added smiling again as she handed him what appeared to be an invite card.

"An invitation to _Madam Freesia's _birthday party?" Train read aloud the name ringing a small bell in his head.

"An event that is held annually at this city's most lavish hotel!" Rinslet gushed excitedly pausing to fantasize the splendour of the rooms and how much she could probably get from the things not bolted to the walls and floor- and ceiling if possible.

"Freesia…Freesia…I'm sure I've heard that name before" Train muttered as he tried to place the woman. It was not from a wanted poster, a woman like that was bound to have a hefty price on her and he always remembered big priced bounties…

"Hello? One of _the_ richest women in the world, ring a bell?" Rinslet asked coming back from her fantasy. "Anyway, every year she always shows off her latest treasure and this year is said to be a real whopper!"

"Oh, right" Train nodded, although Rinslet was sure he did not get it, as he turned back to the invite. "Ms Elena Pierce. One of your aliases I'm guessing, right?"

The smile on Rinslet's face grew as her partner seemed to be catching on quicker than expected.

"I've had my sights set on that woman for quite a while" She explained. "And now, after nearly three years, I can finally reap what I have sowed!"

Train could not help smiling at Rinslet's almost childish enthusiasm and cheerfulness at finally achieving a goal she has clearly been biding her time for. It actually reminded him slightly of…

"I gotta hand it to you Rinslet, I'm impressed. I doubt I could wait that long" Train complimented.

From any other man, she would have just shrugged it off as them trying to flatter her. Coming from Train, Rinslet could not help but blush slightly at his honest praise before scolding herself. She was supposed to be the one twisting him around her little finger like all the other men she had come into contact with. But then, Train was not like the other men by a longshot making him a challenge any self-respecting master thief- like herself- to make him bend to her will.

"So…what do you need me for? Wouldn't Sven be better for whatever it is?" Train asked curious, excited and nervous about what his role in her plan might be. Bodyguard? Servant? Gift for the birthday girl?

He could have sworn Rinslet's smile suddenly had a feral edge to it before disappearing as she switched seats so that she was now sitting beside him.

"In order for my cover to work, Elena- which is me- is the fiancée of some up and coming capitalist from overseas. Which means…" Pausing for a moment, Rinslet quickly relocated herself once again in Train's lap finally catching him off guard since meeting up with him this morning. "I need you to be my one day darling, _Darling_"

Train was surprised, to say the least. Not only was he not expecting Rinslet to ask him to be her husband, he was also sent for a loop when she placed herself in his lap and cupped his face in her hands. Still, he had agreed to help her out but that did not mean he could not have a little fun with her along the way.

"Must I go with you to this party…Elena?" Train asked quickly glancing at the invite again to remember her alias as he wrapped an arm around Rinslet's waist while the other clasped one of the hands still cupping his cheeks. "You know how our respective lines of work tend to clash whenever we're together for something like this"

It was Rinslet's turn to be surprised again at the change in Train's mannerisms and tone. He now sounded and acted just like those rich, posh snobs she pilfered from. It almost threw her off her game plan had she not noticed the playful glint in his eyes.

'_So that's how it's gonna be, is it? Okay then, Mr Black Cat. You wanna play, then let's play'_ Rinslet declared in her mind. She was not going to be the one getting played here.

"But, _Darling_, I had thought that you would want to come to this one" 'Elena' pressed allowing Train to take one of her hands as she placed her free arm around his neck and leaned in close. "Especially when it's better to be invited than _uninvited_"

Despite cringing at being called 'darling' in her fake posh voice as well as the enjoyment as he continued playing with her, Train easily caught the hidden meaning behind Rinslet's words. Perhaps one of those uninvited guests was a decent meal ticket? With the chance of earning some well needed cash, this was too good an offer to refuse even if it did mean he had to endure her calling him 'Darling'.

"I suppose I can let you twist my arm _this time_, Elena" Train accepted hugging her closer to him if it were possible. It sounded like today might not be such a bore after all.

Hiding her face in the crook of his neck as she pretended to be elated that her 'fiancé' was going with her, Rinslet's smile looked to nearly split her head in two at his words. With Train by her side, whatever the Madame was going to show would be hers before the party had finished.

**XIII**

"You have to pretend to be her _husband_?!" Sven asked incredulously as he drove. "I told you that that woman was up to no good when she E-mailed you yesterday!"

As he fidgeted with the tie of his suit, Train just rolled his eyes at his partner's whining. He had been doing so ever since learning about what Rinslet had wanted to see him about despite agreeing to drop him off at the party. At least Eve was keeping quiet about what was going on- then again, that girl was always quiet.

"Not only that but I have to play chauffer? You're forfeiting dinner to make up for this!"

At his words, Train immediately forgot about his tie as he stared at Sven in shock. He had a chance to grab a big bounty for them and was being rewarded with no dinner as a result? Before he even had a chance to reply to the cruel words sent his way, Train suddenly found himself booted out the car and onto the pavement.

"Get in there and get whatever it is she wants to do over with!" The former detective snapped before lying back in his seat with his hat covering his eye leaving Eve to her own devices and his partner grumbling about chauffer etiquette as he headed inside to find his 'fiancée'.

Already inside the hotel lobby, Rinslet quickly checked to make sure she had all the tools she needed for stealing the Madame's exquisite surprise. Thick mascara and small patch of foil for finger print scanner, a standard lock pick, compact mirror for lasers…She had even considered taking along a small pistol for those just-in-case situations but quickly discarded the thought considering who she had with her.

Speaking of the easy-going sweeper, Rinslet could not help but look back and ponder over what had brought on his playful manner during their meet this morning. It was definitely nice to discover a side of Train that he had obviously not shown Sven or Eve, but a part of her, constantly growing these days, could not help but wonder if she was starting to fall for him. He was, after all, the first man not to just jump through hoops like all the others for her. Perhaps that was the reason why she felt something for him, his uniqueness for lack of a better word.

"Quite an accessory you have their, Elena" A familiar voice commented from just behind her.

"I was beginning to wonder if you had stood me up, Darling!" Rinslet gushed as she quickly hugged Train as if she had not seen him for more than the gap between now and this morning allowing her to whisper quietly to him. "What's with you?"

"Sven said I can't have dinner" Train whined quietly in reply as he hugged her back keeping up the persona of a late husband happy to see his wife.

Stifling the giggle over his childishness over not getting fed, Rinslet looped her arm with Train's and tugged him in the direction of the dining room.

"Shall we go in, Darling?" She asked him.

"Yes, we mustn't keep the Madame waiting" Train agreed smiling a touch forcefully. _'Must she really call me _darling_?'_

Entering the large banquet hall arm in arm, Train could not help but whistle quietly at the amount of people here. Everyone, from politicians and government officials to crime bosses and drug kingpins, seemed to be here leaving just himself and Rinslet as the only common folk in the room-if they could be classed as common, that is. His mind was paying more attention to the feast spread out along all the tables however.

"Madame Freesia earned her fortune in the pet industry, she's a collector of rare and unusual animals" Rinslet quietly explained for Train before he became lost in the thrall of culinary delights.

"OH! So _she's_ the one who owns Bigfoot and the Abominable Snowman! I always thought some guy just dressed up as them in the films!" Train marvelled.

Ignoring his stupid remark, Rinslet just clutched Train's arm tighter, letting her nails dig into his arm, as she wheeled him round to see the guest of honour.

"Look, _Darling_!" She practically squealed as she pointed at the woman. "There she is, Madame Freesia!"

While parts of him wished to squeal out in pain for something he did not do or berate Rinslet for calling him 'Darling', Train found himself swallowing his tongue when he spotted the woman in question.

"Wow. She sure looks…extravagant this evening" Train mustered himself to say although his mind thought otherwise. '_Are those drumsticks? And what's that thi__ng on her shoulder?'_

"That thing on her shoulder is a genetically created hybrid beast. Some sort of lamb-monkey" Rinslet supplied for him apparently knowing what he was thinking.

"You sure it's not a baboon-poodle?" Train quietly asked causing Rinslet to fight down the fit of giggles she suddenly came down with.

While his fiancée overcame her giggling fit, Train let his eyes roam the invites again only to come across a face familiar to him for other reasons.

"I see you've noticed an uninvited guest" Rinslet murmured finally composed from what Train did to her.

Train just nodded surprised to see _him_ there of all people. While he was hoping to find a bounty or two at this high classed gig, he had never expected Lugart Won, an A-class murderer who was worth two hundred thousand! If he could bag him, he could buy as many dinners as his stomach could contain!

Noticing how more professional her 'fiancé' now acted, Rinslet could not help but smirk. At least he was now more serious about the job but a part of her could not help but wish that he did not neglect her now that his…distraction, as it were, had now appeared.

"_Hellooooooo! My Dah-lings!_" A voice suddenly beckoned from the stage bringing all eyes and attention to Madame Freesia. "_I would just like to take this mo__ment to thank you all for finding the time in your busy schedules to come wish me well on my fiftieth birthday. Thank you, my Dah-lings! Thank you so much_"

"Oh my god!" Rinslet gasped eyes wide in pure shock and shaking. "I didn't think _anyone_ spoke like that!"

"Then why talk like that, _Dah-ling_?" Train asked imitating the Madame and earned a small slap in the chest for being funny with her. "Hey, now you know how I feel"

Rinslet just stuck her tongue out at him, wishing they were elsewhere so that she could really slug him one, before facing Madame Freesia as she continued her speech making sure to ignore her now sniggering partner.

"_A toast, Dah-lings! To the future!_" The Madame proclaimed raising her glass up and downing its contents as the audience followed suite.

Only taking a sip of her own drink, Rinslet slowly moved forward so that she could just hear what the Madame and her servant were talking about almost unable to contain her glee upon hearing that the 'treasure' was en route at this current time. In a few hours, she would have succeeded in accomplishing one of her first goals since becoming a master thief! Until then…

"So what's the plan?" Train asked appearing at her side again as if by magic causing her to jump slightly.

"You mean you're sticking around and not going after _him_?" Rinslet could not help but ask referring to the bounty that had snuck inside.

"He uses assassination style martial arts and only strikes at the moment it'll be a true work of art, whatever that means. Until then, I've got free time on my hands" Train shrugged as if he did not care what would happen before grinning widely as he pulled Rinslet against him with one arm. "Besides, I'm having a good time with you. And what kind of husband would I be if I left my fiancée to her own devices, huh?"

Caught off-guard by the sweeper's words, Rinslet could not help but blush slightly. Smiling softly, all she could do was rest her head on his shoulder as she returned the embrace feeling quite comfortable in their position. She had to admit, she was actually enjoying herself as well. More so than on any other job she had taken.

It was another thirty minutes before anything interesting happened- unless, of course, one was to count that memorable minute where Train practically inhaled three whole silver platters of party nibbles before Rinslet dragged him away by the ear before he embarrassed her. The undercover couple were currently standing by the far wall of the dining room merely making small talk about whatever came to mind- usually food for Train while Rinslet was all about the gaudy jewellery she could snatch- when a voice over echoed throughout the room.

'_Could everyone please gather in the main hall where Madame Freesia invites you to witness the unveiling of her latest commodity to h__er collection of rare treasures'_

"Shall we, Elena?" Trains asked offering his arm to Rinslet.

"But of course, Darling. It's why we're here, after all" Rinslet replied as she took his arm her mind already imagining what kind of rare gem she would soon have in her hands.

As the thought ran through her mind, she could not help but feel disappointed at the fact that it meant that the party would soon be over and their little charade would end. Would they just return to their respective lives and leave their memories of tonight in some obscure corner of their mind to gather dust? A part of her had really wished that there was a little dancing involved so that she could enjoy some more time in Train's arms but she could always trick him into another job for her some other time. Right now, there was a rare treasure to see and obtain.

"She sure seems pretty popular" Train stated listening in on the mutterings and murmurs of fellow invites all of which sounding none too excited about the event, unlike a certain partner who was starting to grow on him more than he would admit.

Realising he had been talking to her while her mind was elsewhere, Rinslet did not need to listen to know what was being said.

"They only accepted the invite because of their status, something about it making them seem distant and no longer part of the popular crowd. It's a rich-thing" She whispered to him. "They just want to ride her coattails and live off her riches until she's below them and not above"

"So kinda like you?" Train teasingly asked pulling his arm out of her grasp and snaking it round her waist so that they were closer together, almost like a real couple.

"I'll have you know, as a master thief, I only go for challenging targets" Rinslet replied resting her head against his. She was so tempted to say 'like your heart' but feared he might take it the wrong way- or a different way from what she hoped. "There's no way I would pass a chance to swipe a treasure from a woman of the status"

"You sure it was wise to bring me though? I bring _b__ad luck_, after all" Train pointed out.

Rinslet was about to make a witty comeback when she overheard two guards talking about a missing child. Glancing over to where the voices were emanating from, Rinslet stopped in surprise, catching Train right in the nose in the process, as she spotted and recognised the child.

'_What's Eve doing here?!'_ She thought to herself ignoring Train's muttered cursing as he rubbed his sore nose.

Apparently Eve either heard and recognised the voice or had just noticed the couple herself.

"There she is!" She cried- if her slightly raised voice could be deemed such- while pointing a finger at the violet haired thief. "_Moma_!"

'_Moma?!' _Rinslet quietly cried in her head as she tried to keep her composure_. 'I'm barely out my twenties! How__ can I be her mother?!_

"Princess, how many times do I have to tell you that, just because Elena and are getting married mean that we become you're parents?" Train stepped in ushering the petite blond over to Rinslet. "Go and get to know your sister-in-law better and I'll explain everything to these guys"

Realising what he was doing, and thankful for it as her mind had gone blank, Rinslet took Eve's hand and took her away to a quiet corner of the hall away from curious and prying eyes.

"What are you doing here, Eve? Where's Sven?" She asked her deciding to overlook the mother comment in favour of more pressing questions.

"Sven's sleeping right now and I was bored just sitting there in the car" Eve replied in her monotone voice. "I had read all the books I'd brought with me but…"

"You got curious about this party and wanted to see it for yourself, regardless of what your big brother told you" Train supplied as he reappeared beside them. "Well, that's what I told the guards at least. That okay with you, Princess?"

Carefully watching the two with a casual eye, Rinslet grinned inwardly as she watched Eve battle with herself over two opposing factions. She knew that Eve saw Train as a rival of some kind- although in what, she did not want to know- but she also wanted to see this party but did not want to be indebted to Train for something.

"Come on, Eve. It'll be more fun for me now that my little sister will be with us" She said to the younger girl and could have sworn Train's eye flashed briefly with hurt and jealousy.

It might not have gone unnoticed as Eve's face brightened considerably when she smiled properly for what must have been the first time today.

"Any problems with that, Darling?" Rinslet asked as she turned to Train with Eve's hand now loosely in her own.

Even though she could have sworn she had seen something akin to hurt and jealousy skim across his features at her previous words, Rinslet could not tell what he was thinking now as he shrugged with his carefree grin reattached to his face.

"Why not? The more the merrier" He said as he walked beside the two. "Shall we go see this marvel, darlings?"

"Don't talk like that" Eve told him voicing what Rinslet was thinking.

**XIII**

When the trio reached the main hall, they were surprised to see the far entrance caged off and the invites who arrived before them were already talking about it. Not surprising seeing as the bars were over twenty feet tall.

"Is that to keep people away from the treasure?" Eve asked Train. Normally she would have asked Rinslet but she was too excited anticipating whatever the treasure may be. She was practically in her own world now.

"Not sure, Princess. That thing looks more like it's to keep _something in_ than keeping us _out_" Train replied his sixth sense telling him that this treasure was not the sort one would wear around one's neck or wrist but rather something that had its own legs!

"So this is some sort animal we're about to see?"

Train just nodded knowing that the young girl was now thinking along the same lines as him. Whatever this treasure Madame Freesia was going to show them, it was certain that it was one of a kind and quite possibly dangerous to all those invited including themselves.

By now, Rinslet had come down from her high and was starting to see what the two sweepers had already took note of. Subconsciously, the thief took hold of Train's hand having become used to doing so over the course of the party.

"It's not a jewel, is it" She muttered dejectedly clearly hoping it had been some sort of large diamond or sapphire.

"Fraid not, Rins" Train grinned pulling his hand from her grasp and wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a consolation hug that the thief gladly accepted.

"_Attention_! _My Dah-lings, the time has come_!" Madame Freesia's voice suddenly echoed from in front of the cage. "_Yes, the time has come for you to witness my latest addition to my collection of rare and exquisite pets_"

At the Madame's words of conformation, Rinslet sagged, practically fainting against Train as the reality of the situation set in. All that time spent getting everything in place then waiting patiently for the right moment to reap the rewards, wasted. Her only consolation…probably the enjoyment she had with the man she was currently leaning against.

Train could not help but grin at the poor girl's misfortune. He did bring bad luck wherever he went after all. Why else was he given the number thirteen or that Saya…

His thoughts screeched to a halt as his keen hearing heard the sound of approaching footsteps. _Very big_ footsteps that were emanating from beyond the huge steel barricade that could possibly be from the Madame's new pet.

"_Just a year ago, I began funding a genetic research facility after hearing about learning of their project to bring back animals from their fossil states- at great risk of becoming ba__nkrupt, I'll have you know_" Madame Freesia added as the sounds of the footsteps were now audible to the rest of the crowd.

'_Footsteps?'_ Eve mentally questioned as she tried to pin the sound.

"_As you can __probably __hear__ by now__, here she comes!_" Freesia proclaimed looking towards the doorway behind the bars. "Flora_! Come say hello to Mommy and all these nice people!_"

In response to her 'mother's' call, the creature dubbed Flora roared causing everyone to back away slightly. Train, just as surprised as everyone else, almost instinctively went to draw Hades from his jacket as he saw the gigantic head appear from the shadow of the doorway.

"Is…Is that…a _dinosaur_?!" Rinslet croaked almost clinging to Train now for protection as she stared at the oversized lizard.

"A Tyrannosaurus rex. I've seen pictures of them in my books" Eve supplied.

"That drumstick wearing Dame actually found one? I thought they were extinct" Train exclaimed.

This time, Rinslet did not restrain herself and slapped Train hard in the back of the head.

"Idiot! Didn't you hear Freesia just say how she funded a research centre who specialised in bringing things like that back to life from fossils?!" She berated him.

"Yeah, so?" Train asked in reply while the dinosaur began slamming itself against the bars.

"So that's how Flora was created!" Rinslet practically yelled at him while the rest of the invites were already fleeing from the hall. It was times like this she wondered how she could be interested in him when he had the intelligence of a grapefruit.

"No way! Really?!" Train asked in shock and awe.

He would have received another belt to the back of the head had the crashing sound of the cage walls inform them that Flora was now free causing Rinslet to shriek while she now hid behind the sweeper who was actually grinning despite the situation they were in.

"This is turning out to be some party, Rinslet" Train remarked as he stepped away from the girl. "I'm gonna take Flora for a dance, if that's okay with you. Make sure Princess and the others get out of here"

Any other time, Eve would have protested saying that she could take care of the bad guy while he got the others to safety. With the bad guy being a supposedly extinct lizard however, the young girl had no choice but to listen to her rival and help Rinslet get the others out of the hall even though it was probably not necessary.

"Train! Don't kill her!" Eve yelled as she and Rinslet followed the screaming mass making sure no one was left behind to become collateral damage or worse.

While not grasping the why behind the Princess' plea, Train had a shrewd suspicion it was due to the fact that she also was once a lab rat like Flora. Still, if he did not heed her request, she would be unhappy which would make Sven mad and ban him from further meals.

"Sorry, girl, but I'm afraid I've come to deliver some bad luck" Train called out to Flora before levelling Hades at her and pulling the trigger.

**XIII**

Sven was in the middle of a good dream when he heard someone wrapping against the driver's side window. Barely having the chance to open his eye and ask what was going on, Rinslet and Eve let their selves into his car.

"What's with all the racket?" He asked finally noticing that everyone who was once inside the hotel were now practically throwing themselves into their own vehicles.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a pet dinosaur saying hello" Rinslet replied perhaps been around Train too long now as she made it sound like it was no big deal.

"I got to see what a party is" Eve added like it was more important than what Rinslet said.

"A dinosaur…" Sven muttered. He was just still dreaming, Eve was sitting next to him reading one of her books while Train was being tricked by Rinslet both of which still inside the hotel.

Speaking of the sweeper…

"Start up the engine, Sven!" Train told the former detective suddenly sliding into the back seat beside Rinslet. "Don't wanna stick around when the police get here!"

As he said this, the sounds of police sirens could be heard in the distance. Muttering curses under his breath, Sven gunned the engine and drove off skilfully weaving between traffic and not at all caring for his passengers' safety.

"Will somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?!"

"Just a party held for the rich and famous, Darling" Train replied in his posh voice.

"I thought I told you not to speak like that!" Eve snapped at him.

**XIII**

"So, Madame Freesia's treasure was an actual dinosaur brought back to life, huh?" Sven asked as he watched the special bulletin being broadcast on the television showing a live feed of the dinosaur in question that been heavily sedated so it could not feel the pain from its bleeding toes.

"Rinslet thought it was some sort of rare jewel" Eve said her face frowning slightly both from the fact that she had to rely on Train to stop the dinosaur and that she could relate to Flora given her own past.

"At least the thing will be better off in the zoo then in that Madame's clutches" Sven told the child before grinning. "Plus, Rinslet didn't get anything out of it either. That'll teach her for using us _again_!"

His was rewarded with a wet towel that practically clung round his face from the force of Rinslet's throw having just finished towelling her hair as she exited the bathroom.

"Ingrate. How can you be used if I didn't succeed in getting what I wanted?" Rinslet snapped at him. "I didn't even get enough hot water in your shower to properly clean myself!"

"Typical. You borrow people's facilities, _then_ you complain!" Sven cursed as he finally managed to unravel the towel from around his head and toss it over his shoulder.

Rinslet just ignored the old man's grumblings as she looked about the cramped living room for the other roommate of the apartment.

"Where's Train?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant about it and not too curious.

"Out. Said he was bored" Sven curtly replied focusing back on the news report on the television.

**XIII**

He had no choice but to admit he was wrong: Milk from a carton tasted good after all. Even though he would still take bottled milk over this packaged beverage any day of the week, it was still a nice to know it would still taste good.

Resting against the divider that stopped people from walking into the traffic speeding along the busy bridge, the sweeper did not even need to look to his right to see who was approaching him.

"Leaving already, Rins? And I thought I was restless" He chuckled finally looking at the thief who was now standing before him.

"No point seeing as there nothing here for me anymore" Rinslet replied grinning happily herself. "I actually wanted to thank you in person before I left. I still had fun even though neither of us got what we wanted"

She truly meant it. Never before had she had such fun on a job and she could not help but feel sad that it was now over. It did not mean she could not wrangle Train in for future jobs, however.

While Train mentally agreed with her over the fun he had, not to mention all the free food he could eat, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind suddenly appeared. Seconds later, Train's entire body went chalk white as he realised what he had forgotten.

"I forgot all about Won!" He cried his hands grabbing his hair upon realising the hot water he was in. "Aw man! Sven's gonna kill me when he finds out!"

"He won't" Rinslet told him confidently. "While you were stuffing your face back at the hotel, I relieved a few invites of the contents of their wallets and purses. In total, I filched ten grand and gave Sven a decent cut of it"

While expecting Train to thank her in some way, Rinslet had never expected him to hug her tight and kiss her square on the lips. By the time she had realised it, his lips had pulled away from hers and he was now resting his head on her shoulder.

"Rinslet, you're a life saver! Guess I owe…you…" Train trailed off as he realised he had just gave the woman in his arms another debt for her to cash in anytime she wanted.

"Yup!" Rinslet replied grinning like a Cheshire cat at the new debt that had just landed in her lap.

"Man, and I just repaid you for what happened at Lunafort as well!" Train moaned into her shoulder before looking her in the eye. "There wouldn't happen to be anything I could do to pay you back right now, would there?"

"Maybe…" Rinslet replied pretending to think it over before grabbing Train's head and pulling him in for another kiss, one she was actually ready for this time around.

After what seemed a blissful eternity of scant ten or so seconds, she pulled away again only now realising that the arms Train still had around her had tightened the hold in her during the moment and was starting to lessen.

"Well?" Train asked hopefully apparently still thinking of his debt than the gorgeous girl in his arms. "Are we even?"

"Not in the slightest" Rinslet replied sticking her tongue out at him. "Did you really think a simple kiss would clear your debt to me, naive little Train?"

Pouting at Rinslet as he let go of her, Train just huffed and started walking away hearing her giggling as she watched him go.

Staring at his retreating form, Rinslet smiled softly as she brought one hand up to touch her slightly swollen lips. She knew that Train was reciprocating these feelings that were slowly blossoming inside of her. All she had to do now was bide her time until the right moment and the Black Cat's heart would be hers!

He was definitely a treasure she was willing to wait an eternity to capture.

'_She sure is something, that girl!'_ He thought to himself finally allowing that smile to bloom on his face. _'I'm sure you would have liked her, Saya'_

Staring up at the almost full moon, Train grinned widely eagerly awaiting the next time he had to be Master thief for hire, Rinslet Walker's, one day darling. If this one had been fun, the next was sure to be enjoyable.

**XIII**

_Hope you like it. It probably looks rushed & characters are OOC in places but I'll let you folks be the judge of that._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
